Truth Be Known
by Aishiteru Aijin
Summary: Harry is interviewed about the events that took place in his fourth year. Truths are revealed. HarryCedric, Written after seeing the Fourth Movie.


Title: Truth Be Known

Universe: A/U

Pairings: Harry/Cedric

Rating: G

Notes: Written after seeing the fourth movie. This is my first HP fanfic… plus my first SLASH fanfic…So please… Be Nice.

Summary: _Harry is interviewed about the events of his fourth year. Some secrets are revealed to all… while others…are thought about once again._

Warnings: slash…

Spoilers: GoF movie… and whatever I decided to use from books

Word Count: 1, 444

_Italics are flashbacks_

* * *

"So Mr. Potter, we all have heard accounts of that day when you first said You-Know-Who was back… but the world wants to know the truth from you."

"I'll try to tell you everything I remember".

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. When you're ready we will begin then shall we?"

"Alright, where would you like me to begin?"

"How about from when you and Mr.Diggory were port-keyed to that graveyard… That did indeed happen, yes?"

"Yes that did happen. Anyways, we had both grabbed onto the Triwizard cup and it port-keyed us away from the maze. When we landed we were in a graveyard. At first we both thought it was a surprise… an extra task for the tournament. Something more to test who shall win and when I realized something was wrong it was too late. I heard Vol… You-know-who say "Kill the spare"… and that's what Wormtail did."

"Wormtail?"

"Peter Petigrew."

"Right, and he did this right in front of you?"

"They tried to kill me a number of times, they weren't exactly caring if I saw it or not now were they?"

"Point taken"

"Anyways, they had me held back against a tombstone… Riddle's tombstone to be exact… and Petigrew started the… ceremonial type thing. He took a bone "unwillingly" from Vol…You-Know- Who's father's grave, cut off his own hand as a "sacrifice from a willing servant", and blood from an enemy… me. I watched as You-Know-Who came back to life. He called forth his followers by touching his wand to Petigrew's Mark. He proceeded to talk about how he was disappointed in them. When he finally released me to dual with him our wands connected in a way…"

"What do you mean by "connected in a way"?"

"Our wands were 'brothers' per se… meaning that the feather in mine came from the exact same bird as his did. So when both sent a curse at the other they 'connect' since the two wands would not defeat the other."

"Same exact bird? Why… that never happens!"

"Yes, so I was told."

"Sorry, do go on"

"Right, the spirits of different … people came forth and with their help I escaped. C.. Cedric, being one of them, asked me to take his body back to his father. So when I grabbed his body I grabbed a hold of the cup. I was immediately port-keyed back to the castle where I was met by shouts of welcome and happiness… until they realized Cedric was… not…well not.. moving…"

"Yes, and eye-witness' have told me that you wouldn't let go of Mr.Diggory. And with the way you say his name suggests you two were close."

"You could say that"

"So you two were friends?"

"Yes, in a way."

"Really? Those I've talked to said you never spoke before the competition and the only time you did was to tell him about the first task."

Harry paused for a moment. He hadn't expected the interview to turn to this subject. He had no idea what to say, whether to tell it all or just be discreet.

"We talked more than just that time, even though, yes, before the tournament we never really spoke."

"Okay, how close would you say you two were?"

"Close…we were good friends."

"So you guys had a … secret friendship of sorts?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Yes but, what would you say?"

_-Right after the second task-_

"_After the tournament we can tell everyone… but for now… we're going to have to keep it a secret." Cedric said squeezing Harry's hand lightly as they sat by the lake._

"_I know, it's going to be hard though… especially with how Ron's been acting ever since my name was pulled out from the Goblet." _

"_He'll get use to it. Besides, it's not so much that he's mad at you as he is with being jealous of you … not only because of this but because of it al, the fame and popularity."_

"_Yeah, I just wish he understood that I didn't ask for it. I don't even want it…I just wish I was…"_

"_Normal?" Cedric finished for him as he turned to look Harry in the eyes, "If none of this was as it is we wouldn't be where we are right now. I, for one, am glad that you aren't as you say... normal."_

_Harry smiled, "Yeah… I guess I wouldn't want to be totally normal… but less popularity and fame would be nice." _

"We were friends when no one was around, so I would say it was a secret friendship."

"And what was the point in that? Why couldn't any one know that you were friends? If they had known it could have enhanced interhouse relationships."

_-Right after the Yule Ball-_

"_Harry, wait up."_

_Turning, Harry saw Cedric making his way toward him still in his dress robes. Stalling for a moment he waited for him to catch up._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Harry blinked, "For what?"_

"_I know you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with Cho, if I had known I would have asked someone else."_

"_Oh that… don't worry about it. Trust me it is no big deal… she wasn't the person I really wanted to go with anyway."_

_Quirking an eyebrow, "Really, who did you want to ask?"_

_Blushing Harry stuttered, "No one. "_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes really, so why did you ask Cho if it really didn't matter?"_

"_I figured that the person I wanted to ask already was going with someone else."_

"_Oh and who was that"_

"_You wouldn't tell me so why should I tell you?"_

_Blushing some more Harry shrugged._

"_You."_

_Harry stopped walking and gaped at Cedric…. He did not just hear what he thought he had heard, "What?"_

"_I said, 'you' as in I wanted to ask you to the Yule Ball," Cedric said watching Harry intently while chewing on his lower lip nervously._

_A smile broke out on Harry's face, "Are you serious?"_

"_Yeah… does this mean I should have? Or I shouldn't have said anything?" Visibly, Cedric relaxed._

"_As in you should have," Harry shook his head; "I could have actually had a decent time tonight… if only I knew that I had a chance."_

"_Tonight isn't over yet, Harry."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Pulling out his wand, Cedric mumbled a quick spell that made a slow song begin. _

"_Can I have the last dance of the night?" Cedric asked as he reached out his hand._

_Harry placed his hand in Cedric's. As they danced, neither said a word._

_Time seemed to stand still for Harry as the song slowly came to an end. Without stepping back from Cedric he looked up. Before any thought entered his mind he kissed Cedric. Or it was Cedric who kissed him first. Who started it, neither knew. It was a slow, light kiss, but Harry felt that his world had spin off of its axis. _

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah? Sorry I kind of got lost in thought there. What was the question?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone about the friendship?"

Harry shrugged, "We didn't want anything to get complicated. The, friendship, was new and at the time, with all the stress from the tournament, we didn't want to have it, end, before it really started."

"Your friendship must have been quite special then."

Harry tried his hardest to keep his voice from cracking, "Very."

"Thank you so much for this interview, Mr. Potter."

"You're welcome, I'm glad that the truth of that night can be known after those rumors that kept going around."

Harry stood to leave; as he gathered his things the interviewer stopped him.

"Off the record, may I ask you a couple more questions?"

"Sure."

"Did you ever tell anyone about the… friendship?"

Harry let out a sigh, "Just one other."

"Do you miss him?"

_-At the graveyard-_

"_Kill the spare."_

"_Aveda Kedavra". _

_Harry watched in horror as a shot of bright green light came forth from wormtail's wand. Then he watched as Cedric fell to the ground. He could have sworn he heard himself yelling "No", but he wasn't sure if it was just in his thoughts or not. All he knew was that his first love was now dead… Another loved one had died at the hands of those whom he hated most. _

Looking back at the reporter, he knew that she knew, and he didn't care that there were tears making their way down his cheek as he replied, "Yes."


End file.
